My Rocky Experience
by emjo1
Summary: This is from my tiny Rocky beginnings, to where Rocky is with me now! Enjoy! And I do not own Rocky Horror in any way shape or form, or any of the other plays and movies mentioned in my story.


**So, I just thought I'd share how I got into Rocky Horror. It's a bit long, but enjoy.**

My very first experience with Rocky Horror was at a town preteen Halloween dance. The DJ started playing the Time Warp (kinda creepy since we were still kids). Of course all of us being 10-13, none of us knew the dance, so we just kinda danced around. A few of us tried following the song steps, but when we got to the pelvic thrust part, our angelic little brains didn't know what it meant. All I can remember is thinking "Man those girls have high pitched voices!"  
Now the next time I experienced Rocky Horror was a few years ago when Glee did their Rocky Horror episode. My mom watched Glee, but I wasn't allowed to watch it when it first started cause I was too young for the subject matter, and when I was mature enough, I wasn't hooked into the story. So I never really watched it. But I knew the basic premise. Well she was watching the beginning and I was finishing up some homework before bed. I was really confused as to why people were throwing stuff and being total slobs in a movie theater. So my mom explained to me that there was a special movie called the Rocky Horror Picture Show where the audience throws things, says stuff, and dances at certain times of the movie. Then I went to bed. And that's all I saw of that episode. To this day.  
Now this next part is where I really get into Rocky Horror! My mom was in a theater group when she was in her twenty's and thirty's and when she stopped acting in their plays, she started volunteering as an usher. When I was in grade seven, I started doing it too. And then last April (grade 8 for me :P), my friend Brontee volunteered with me since in high school, we would need to get volunteer hours and she wanted to try this out. Our first show together was Miss Saigon. Both our mothers came with us ushering as well.  
Now the reason I bring this up is because at that show, the artistic director, Keith (super nice, funny, amazing guy who will come up later), announced that the next show they were doing in October was the Rocky Horror Show!  
Well I had no idea what it was about. All I knew was it was explicit, since my mom was wondering if I'd be allowed to go or not.  
So I googled it, read the beginning of the plot (I didn't want it spoiled), and was shocked, but intrigued. So I begged my mom to let me usher. Well my mom (best mom in the world BTW) agreed, and asked if I wanted to buy tickets for the midnight Halloween showing! And I said why not.  
I got to see the show first while ushering, so I knew what I was getting into. I loved it so much! And it was especially cool, (and kinda weird) since Magenta and Riff Raff were played by my mom's friends who she acted with, Fiona (the one on top in the book cover. I'm on the ground) and Keith, the one who is also the artistic director. I've known them all my life, so it was cool to see them acting. Keith did this neat thing right before his solo in "Over At The Frankenstein Place". It was really awesome because he went to this handrail attached to the wall and just before he started singing, he put his foot onto the bar and he just slid up the wall until he was standing on the handrail, and he sang from there. It looked like he floated up! Keith explained later that he only did that cause he wanted Riff to be above everyone and there weren't any balconies at that theater, but I think it was perfect!  
Then on Halloween night, my mom and I went to see the midnight showing. Some may think it's awkward to go with your mom to this kind of thing, but my mom and I are so close, it wasn't even an issue.  
Now let me tell you, seeing Rocky Horror at daytime is good, but seeing a midnight showing is a whole different story! I had picked up a few call-backs the first time I saw it, like "asshole", "slut", "describe your balls", "just one big one", etc, and they were selling audience participation packs out front with a newspaper, cards, toilet paper, rice, water pistols, and a few other things, so I was fully engaged in the audience participation.  
I wasn't dressed up in Rocky Horror garb since I was trick-or-treating with my best friend before I came (a tradition we've had since we were three), but I was wearing my Halloween costume, a 1980's girl like Cyndi Lauper, so I was doing something. Seeing everyone else in their costumes though was really cool! I sat in front of a guy wearing the whole fishnets and corset getup, and the girl next to me was basically wearing a bra and a mini skirt. It was a lot to take in for a 14 year old! But I loved every minute of it! I danced the Time Warp, threw my stuff on the stage at the right time, and said all the call-backs I knew. I would do it again in a heartbeat!  
The next day at school (I saw it on a Wednesday, since that was Halloween) my friend who saw it with me (Brontee) and I were in gym class, "practicing" for our basketball skill test. But we were really only talking about Rocky Horror while dribbling our basketballs around. She liked it, whereas I totally and utterly fell in love with it. Our other friend Lexie came up to us and asked what we were talking about. So I told her we had seen Rocky Horror and she told us she had just seen the movie since it was all over TV for Halloween, and she loved it too! So we started chatting away and I brought up shadow cast versions of the movie. I had read about them online and thought it would be really cool. My friends agreed and we swore that after all of us turn 18, we will go and see a live version of it. Brontee and I both wanted to dress up as Columbia, but I let her do it since she actually dances, so it makes sense for her. So I decided I would be Magenta. And now she is my favorite character. Funny how things work, huh? Then I told Lexie that I guess she'd have to be Janet. But she said "No. I want to be Frank N Furter".  
Brontee and I were both like "But he's a transvestite! If you're already a girl it doesn't work!"  
But she didn't care. And now that I've thought about it, it really doesn't matter what gender you are. You should be able to do what you want. That's what Frank teaches us a bit anyway. So why crush her dream? Don't dream it, be it!  
So after the show was over, I was really missing the Rocky Horror experience. I had bought the 1996 musical soundtrack (since I hadn't heard the wonders of the movie) with my Christmas iTunes money, and was listening to it on repeat. The music was so intoxicating! I soon had all the songs memorized.  
So I decided around New Years that I would recreate the Rocky Horror Show I saw on my favorite website, Bitstrips (I'm bla1bla2, friend me if you have it), a website where you create comics. I'm still making it now, and it's turning out really well, and I discovered one of my friends on there, Greg, was really into Rocky Horror as well. So we made plans for when we turn 18 to go to the Rocky Horror Picture Show and meet each other for the first time. Yes I know you shouldn't meet people you meet online, but it'll be in a public place where he can't do much to me.  
Now the next part of my story takes a bit of explaining, but it makes sense. I was watching the movie Hotel Transylvania a few months ago (great movie by the way) and I wanted to find out how old the littlest werewolf, Winnie was. So I googled it. And then I found it. No, not her age. The lovely website of . Someone had posted a Fanfic about Winnie. I read it all and I really enjoyed it.  
So then I went to check out some other movie fanfiction. There were quite a few movies I enjoyed, but none of them made me want to read about them. But then I saw the Rocky Horror Picture Show. I don't know why I was so interested, but I was. I hadn't even seen the movie yet, and here I was, reading the first fanfic posted. I was hooked. I started writing my own fanfic. It's a backstory for Columbia called How I Found Me. It was really fun giving her a backstory, but I realized that when I got to the part of her in the castle, I couldn't move forward. Without seeing the movie, I could never describe how everything looked, felt like, and all that. So, I decided I would have to watch the movie.  
I tried looking on YouTube. Sadly, not there. Then I googled "Free Rocky Horror Picture Show download", but all the results were not free. I searched Netflix. Nothing. (Is it on American Netflix? I have Canadian) And now we don't have any video renting stores in my town since Blockbuster closed. So I just gave up. I thought "I'll buy it on iTunes when I get iTunes cards for my birthday". To serve my craving for writing fanfiction, I wrote one shots, iPod shuffle challenges, song parodies, anything to keep me into Rocky, and I continued recreating it on Bitstrips.  
But then one day, I had an idea. The library.  
At my local library, you can rent movies. For free! So I decided one Tuesday to walk to the library from school with Brontee, and see if they had it.  
We went, got to the library, and realized both of us had left our library cards at home. But I still wanted to be sure they had it. So we searched it on the computer book search thing, and sure enough, there it was. They had it. I wanted to jump and scream and shout my excitement, but we were in a library, so I had to keep it in. Brontee and I made plans to return Thursday when I had my library card. I was so happy!  
On Thursday when we returned, we searched the computer site again, just to be sure no one had taken it out. Thank god nobody did! So I walked as fast as I could without getting in trouble to the DVDs.  
But sadly, the only movie there was Rocky. Not Rocky Horror. I was so sad, I almost felt like crying. Someone had probably just taken it now, and I'd have to wait a whole week, I thought. I was so excited to see it and then all my dreams were crushed.  
Brontee seeing the sadness in my face and being the great friend she is went back to the computer and searched it again. Now you must understand, Brontee is a huge bookworm, and the library is her second home. She knows that place inside and out. So when she searched it, she was able to find out if it was shelved, or on a cart. And sure enough, it was still on a cart.  
So we ran to the carts with the DVDs and looked. And looked. And looked.  
Then, I saw it. I could recognize that dripping blood font anywhere. I pulled it up, and yes, it was Rocky.  
"VICTORY!" I was screaming in my head. I squeezed it against my chest lovingly, a huge smile on my face.  
Brontee brought me to self check-out (something I didn't even know existed at the library) since we didn't want librarians judging my movie choice. I got the movie. I was so excited to watch it.  
When I got home, I wanted to watch it right away. I took it to my parents bedroom, since it's the most private room in the house with a TV. I knew my mom would be fine with me seeing it and I was fine with her knowing, but if my dad found out, it would be awkward. I know he'd be fine with it too, but he's so dorky, a bit of a Brad if you will, that he could turn anything cool into awfully boring or bad.  
So I popped it into the DVD player annnnnnndddd...

IT. DIDN'T. WORK.

I was really pissed off (pardon my French). I had finally gotten the Rocky Horror Picture Show, and the DVD didn't work?!  
So I forced myself to calm down and blame it on the TV and not the DVD. I went downstairs and put it in option number two, my laptop.  
Thank god it worked! I was so relieved! I plugged in a pair of headphones so no body would hear, and my picture show began...  
As soon as the lips started singing, I was in love. When the title came up, my smile was a mile wide with excitement.  
(I am going to go scene by scene, but no more then a few lines for each)  
I noticed straight away Tim, Patricia and Richard in the wedding crowd. I laughed every time they said "Janet" or "Brad".  
I loves Janet's overacting in the car scene. I love how she says "What was that bang?" for some reason.  
And then Riff. Oh Riff. I love Riff. As soon as he sang his part in Over In The Frankenstein Place, I knew this movie was perfect!  
I love love LOVE Magenta's entrance, and Magenta as a whole. When I saw the play, I really didn't like her that much. Columbia was more enjoyable. But Patricia Quinn made her absolutely perfect!  
The Time Warp was good. I'd seen it on YouTube before so I knew what I'd see.  
And then, Sweet Transvestite. Oh my god. Tim Curry. Perfection in a lace up corset and fishnets. His attitude was awesome. I love it when he's bobbing with Columbia and he sticks out his tongue at her. So cute!  
But yeah, gotta stop fangirling and continue my story.  
So my first favorite line from the movie: "Ooo, slowly, slowly. It's too nice a job to rush!"  
I love the way Columbia says this line. I literally paused the movie and tried over and over to sound like her! It is so awesome!  
Next scene, is the lab. This scene is perfect. The slightly cheesy effects, Franks sheer excitement, Columbia's slight curiosity, everything. It is so well done! I could watch this part over and over!  
Sword of Damocles: really good. I love Columbia, Magenta and Riff Raff's dancing! And Rocky trying to get empathy towards the Transylvanians! And of course, Frank frantically trying to control his creature!  
Now I would like to point out how adorable Rocky is. I don't just mean looks. He's so sweet, like a confused toddler or scared puppy. I just wanna give him a hug! So cute!  
Ok, I Can Make You A Man is amazing, mostly just cause Frank is being very sexual, which makes anything awesome! Nothing more to say.  
Now Hot Patootie. I love Hot Patootie. I love Columbia and Eddie! Eddie is so well done too! Slightly flirting with Janet, swinging Columbia around, and of course, making out with Columbia on the floor. And his motorcycle riding on the balcony is hilarious! I love watching the Transylvanians like, jumping off the edge to escape! And Magenta and Riff are awesome for dancing in the freezer! I ship them, so you know, that was fun. And finally, the death. Frankie's crazed, evil face while he's holding the ax is priceless! Columbia's piercing screams as he chops away at Eddie is perfect. I love this whole scene.  
And then afterwards is another example of adorable toddler Rocky. When he's displeased and bangs on the bars, he is so cute!  
I Can Make You a Man Reprise was well done. Fast, but well done. I liked the honeymoon room, and it was really sexy when Frank jumped on Rocky. Man I wish Tim Curry would do that to me!  
And then the sexy parts. Ooooooo, I am so jelly of Janet and Brad!  
And OMG, when Rocky's running away and that music is playing in the background, all I can think is "when the hell did this become a country musical?"  
And then when Rocky's all sad in his tank, and Janet makes him feel better, it is so adorable! It is sooooo cute!  
And Touch-a-touch-a-touch-a-touch Me is AMAZING! I love the whole thing! So good! So so so good! I can't even describe it!  
And the rest is honestly perfection. I really can't describe it anymore then PERFECT! Really, it's amazing I've gotten this far using slightly different adjectives!  
So yeah, Rocky obsession locked and unmovable.  
So in drama class, I began Fangirling with my BFF Brontee. Once again, she's not a Rocky obsessee like me, but she has obsessed to me over 1D, so it was payback. But I think I went a bit overboard, since she told me to get Tumblr so I could fangirl with other Rocky Fans. And that's what I did. And it is honestly the best thing for me. I can share my opinions about RHPS, and honestly anything else without being hated on. It feels so open!  
If I were to post a bunch of pictures of a tranny Tim Curry on Facebook, I might actually lose friends. But on Tumblr, I might lose followers if I DIDN'T post pictures of a tranny Tim Curry! It's honestly perfect for me.

And now I'm friends with Patricia Quinn on Facebook, because I saw her Facebook profile on Tumblr. LIFE IS GREAT!

The final part of my story has not actually happened yet. But it will.

My mom asked me the other day what I wanted to do for my sweet 16. I told her a shadow cast of Rocky Horror, doubting she'd take me. But she said yes! So in a year, I'm going to see a shadow cast of Rocky Horror with Brontee and Lexie two years earlier then planned! I am SOOOOOOOO excited! We're gonna dress up just like we planned!  
So between fanfiction, dreaming of going to and being in a shadowcast, and finally getting on Tumblr, I've pretty much set my life up to be filled with Rocky, and that is perfect by me.  
It thrills me, chills me, and fulfills me.  
Rocky on Transylvanians.


End file.
